Dirty Talk
by SherlollyBreabatch
Summary: Molly can't come and is embarrassed by the fact. Sherlock has to find a way to make her come and he does. Warning: Smutty language.


"Come Molly!"

"Oh...h-harder, Sherlock..."

Sherlock thrust into Molly, harder, as she wished, and rocked his hips against her. A few more thrusts and Sherlock groaned loudly as he came. His pounding faltered and eventually stopped. He pulled out of her & collapsed beside her, panting loudly.

"Molly..?", he whispered with his eyes closed.

"Yes?", Molly breathed nervously, knowing what Sherlock was about to ask.

"You didn't orgasm...", he bit his lip, "I'm sorry."

"No...it's not your fault..."

"Of course it is. I couldn't do it perfectly..."

"It's fine...", Molly whispered uncertainly. Sherlock noticed her nervousness and turned his head to look at her.

"There's something you're not telling me...what is it?", he frowned and moved closer.

"It's nothing..", Molly's heartbeat accelerated and her breaths became ragged.

"You can tell me and I promise I'll keep it in my mind next time", he blurted out.

"You know?!", she looked up at him appalled, "then why are you asking?"

"I want to hear you say it...to be sure", he stroked her cheek lightly, "tell me?"

"Ok...umm", she fiddled with her fingers nervously, "I-my o-o-orgasm takes some time to come...and it doesn't last v-very long...", she whispered shakily and hid her face behind her hands.

"Oh Molly it's alright...come here..", he pried her hands off her face and pulled her into his arms, "we'll figure something out..."

"Bastard...", she muttered.

"What? Who?", he smirked as he pulled back slightly to look at her.

"You! You knew and you said you're never wrong and you...!", she growled at Sherlock's laughter.

xxxxxxxxxx

The cab stopped outside her apartment. She paid the cabbie and jumped out. It had been a very tiring day for her at the morgue. Three consecutive meetings for her and she was done for the day.

She climbed the stairs up to her apartment, fished out the keys from her bag and unlocked the door. She entered her pitch black apartment and closed the door behind her.

"I thought I had left a light on", she muttered to herself as she patted the wall and guided herself towards the switch board. She patted again and this time instead of hitting the cold hard wall, her hand hit something rough, warm...woolen coat. She squeaked with fear and backed away quickly. A warm, large hand grabbed her wrist and held it firmly.

"It's me Molly", a baritone sounded in the room and she relaxed.

"Why do you enjoy freaking me out!", she hissed as he released his grip on her and she walked past him carefully in a random direction of the switch board.

"It's a power cut if you're searching for the switch board", he said softly, but she could just hear a humm of amusement in his voice.

"Fine", she walked towards the window to pull the curtains back but Sherlock grabbed her wrist and yanked her back into his arms. She squeaked as her body collided with his.

"Where do you think you're going?", he said hoarsely.

"To open the curtains, it's too dark", she whispered and tried pry his hands off her in vain.

"Perfect conditions for sex don't you think?", his voice rumbled making her shiver. He sensed her want and guided her to her bedroom.

"Watch out for the coffee table Mol-"

"Owww!", her foot hit the coffee table and she jumped up on one foot, " oww oww!"

Sherlock chuckled and lifted her in his arms.

"It's not funny!", she squeaked and loosely wrapped her fingers around his neck.

"You wish to strangle me?", he laughed.

"Yes I do!", she tightened her grip around his neck slightly.

"I won't give you the chance and by the time I'm done with you, I would've driven you out of your mind...", he smirked in the darkness as he felt Molly's body stiffen in his arms.

"Sherlock you know I won't-"

"Don't worry. I know what to do and I'm sure it'll work.", he grinned as he laid her down in her bed gently.

"I hope you know what you're-oh!", she gasped when she felt Sherlock jump on her and pin her hands above her head.

"Yes I know what I'm doing Molly."

Her eyes started to adjust to the darkness and she could see Sherlock smirking down at her.

"Why are you smirking?", she whispered.

"I can picture what I'm about to do to you."

"What are you about to do?"

"All in good time…", he whispered as he bent down and pressed his lips against the soft skin of neck. She tugged at her arms in his grip to pull them free, but he tightened his grip even more.

"You should know what I'm going to do to you…", he murmured against her neck.

"Yes I should…", she whispered softly and tilted her head back, giving him access to her neck.

"Hmmm…I'm going to start with your long, pale neck…", his voice fell down an octave, making her arch her body off the bed, " by making lots and lots and lots of love bites….", he whispered and latched his teeth on the skin on the curve of her neck. She whimpered and tilted her head to the side. He sucked on the bite mark gently, grinding the skin between his teeth. She moaned and twisting her hands in his grip.

"Now that looks perfect", he pulled back and licked the mark with the tip of his tongue, "Now _everyone_ will know who you belong to."

Molly gasped and bucked her hips involuntarily towards him, "What'll you do now?", she whispered very softly.

"Mmm…I would really love to see your boobs…", he smirked.

"Where did you learn that language from?!", Molly gasped and tugged at her hands again.

"Internet", he smirked and let go of her hands to pull open her shirt. When he had loosened all the buttons, he softly pulled the fabric back, using it to tickle her skin. She moaned and arched her back, digging her nails into the mattress. He slid his hand under her back to lift her up and unclasped her bra. He set her back down and lifted her bra off her.

"Look at those beautiful boobs…", he murmured and heard Molly gasp with surprise. He smirked and cupped her breasts in his hands. He then pushed them up and let them fall gently, "Look at them bounce…", he smirked and did it again.

"Oh god…", Molly whimpered and bit her lip as she felt the mounds of flesh bounce on her chest, "Now w-what?"

"Now lots and lots of sucking…", he growled and clasped his lips around her nipple and sucked, making obscene sounds with his mouth. He used his hand to pinch her other nipple, making her arch her body towards him.

He then switched his mouth to her other nipple, and sucked it loudly as Molly matched the sounds with her loud pleasurable moans. He let go of her nipple and blew slowly on the wet skin. Molly let out a long low moan as the cold air hit her nipples.

"Sherlock…stop…", she moaned and tugged his hair.

He groaned and pulled her hands away from him, "Stop what?", he blew on her nipple again and took off her trousers along with her panties.

"Stop teasing me…please…", she breathed with frustration as Sherlock pulled his shirt and trousers off and threw it in the corner along with her discarded clothes.

"But I've just started Molly..I can't stop just now…", he smirked and slid down her body to her belly. He placed feather light kisses all over her belly and thrust his tongue into her belly button, making Molly sit up with shock.

"Molly?", he chuckled and pulled back.

"Stop…talking…please…", she gasped and tried to catch her breath.

"No…", he whispered and leaned forward, laying her down and pressing his lips softly against hers as she whimpered softly. He poked his tongue out and traced along her lip line as she opened her mouth to gasp. Taking advantage of her open mouth, he pushed his tongue in and explored every corner of her mouth as he enjoyed the sweet beautiful noises coming from Molly's throat. He stroked his finger around her belly button in circles and pressed his hand down just above her pubic bone, firmly. Molly moaned loudly into his mouth and arched off the bed. He moved his mouth down her neck to let her breath and kept pressing down above her pubic bone, while her muscles quivered under his hand.

"Are you enjoying Molly?", he murmured against her neck and licked a line up to her jaw with his tongue.

"Y-Yes…oh…p-please..don't talk…", she whimpered and squirmed under him.

"But that's exactly what I intend to do….", he whispered and slid down her body to her legs. He bit the inside of her thighs multiple times. He then lifted his fingers up to part her folds gently.

"Oh god…Molly..you're so wet...fuck…", Sherlock growled, making Molly moan loudly and tug at the bed sheets. He then stroked her clit very lightly with the tip of his tongue. Molly jerked her hips towards him as he licked again.

"Your pussy juice tastes delicious Molly…", he chuckled at her shocked gasp and continued licking and sucking her clit.

"Sherlock stop dirty talking!", Molly moaned loudly and thrust her hip again for more contact.

"I won't Molly, so stop saying that…", he muttered and thrust his finger in her pussy, "oh god! Molly you're so tight!", he pulled his finger out and thrust it in again while sucking her clit. She moaned and thrashed her arms on the bed helplessly. He thrust in again and just as he felt her muscles stiffen, he stopped all movement.

"Sherlock?! Why'd you stop!", Molly whimpered. Sherlock smirked as he started thrusting and sucking again till Molly moaned and her muscles tightened, stopping once again.

"Sherlock p-please…", Molly begged. Sherlock held her chin between his thumb and forehead, and jerked her towards him. He then pulled his fingers out from her and sucked his finger clean while she watched him, moaning and squirming under him.

"Weren't y-you going to make me c-come?", she shivered as she whispered, feeling disappointed.

"I am going to make you come with my hard cock in your tight pussy", Sherlock smirked and thrust his fat cock into her. Molly gasped at his dirty language before she moaned as he thrust into her. He rocked his hips against her as he pulled out and pounded into her again and again.

"Molly…your boobs…", he groaned and stuck his lips on her bouncing breasts and sucked hard, making her arch her body off the bed as she moaned loudly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

"I'm close…", Molly moaned as she looked into Sherlock's blown pupils. Sherlock thrust in faster and harder, and came hard just as Molly came, moaning and groaning with her, without stopping his pounding. He stopped as he came down from his high and looked down at Molly, who was smiling at him.

"Thankyou!", she squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on her. She whimpered as his weight hit her and he gasped with the sudden change in Molly.

"Let me breathe Molly!", he gasped again and held her close, stopping any movement she might make, "I thought I would've driven you senseless enough to keep you from strangling me…", he smirked and stroked her hair.

"Oops", she looked up at him and giggled.

"You look so adorable when you giggle!", he laughed.

"And you look so sexy when you dirty talk", she giggled as Sherlock gasped and dived into her neck with a mischievous grin.


End file.
